


children should be seen, and not heard

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Child Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Only mild hurt today I suppose, and :), bc tomorrow is day seven, i have plans :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: Prompt 6: no moreFive is tired of Reginald.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947877
Comments: 16
Kudos: 203
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	children should be seen, and not heard

"That’s it. No more." 

Allison peered over with wide eyes as Five stepped out of line, his fists clenched, defiance in every line of his body. Reginald raised an eyebrow, lips pulling downwards, " _Excuse me_ , Number Five?"

Five's lips curled with a bold disdain, "I said no more. It wasn’t Ben's fault the mission failed. He did exactly what he was told."

Ben glanced at them both and then away, head bowed with shame. Allison gulped as Reginald's gaze swung to Five, as inevitable as the drop of a guillotine. 

His voice was cold and harsh, "And _what_ , Number Five, makes you think that you know more on this subject? What makes you think that you are more capable than your peers?" 

Five grit his teeth, "I-“ he glanced at them, meeting Allison's eyes. For a moment, she saw something almost unreadable in those murky depths before his gaze found Reginald again, looming over them all. Five straightened to his full height, bracing himself for a blow, "I _know_ I’m smarter than you. It’s not like it’s hard." 

He was right to. There was a loud slap, and Allison, for the slightest of seconds, could almost see the surprise in their father, that he had been so easily goaded into violence. He recovered quickly, lips curling into a sneer, voice thundering with command, "Children go to you rooms. Your Saturday free time has been revoked until you are all able to cease with such colossal failures on missions!" He added darkly, "Number Five, stay behind."

Five hadn’t even gone to move, as if he’d completely expected it. 

Ben eyed him worriedly as they filed out. Allison had thought Ben would be the one who'd have to go to the chopping block after tonight's failure. But well, sometimes unexpected things happened. As she moved to Ben, joining Vanya in comforting him, she couldn’t help the thought that Five's words to their father had seemed almost too purposeful, too deliberate, as if he had intended to pick a fight with him. 

She shook her head. 

It couldn’t be. No one would willingly spend a post-mission night working on the intense training regimens that their father usually made the worst performers go through after so many failures. 

Allison shook her hand, whispering quietly to Ben who shrugged, glancing back one last time at Five, awfully small beside their father. 

The door closed behind Allison, cutting them off from Five and Reginald with a low thump of finality.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is here: https://ford-ye-fiji.tumblr.com/


End file.
